Birth of a God, Son of Chaos
by OmniStrife
Summary: A heavy storm raged outside that day, when one life expired so a new one could begin. A story starting with the day Rufus Shinra was born. Will go into Rufus's childhood, and will eventually be yaoi, Tseng/Rufus, and will get violent. Rating will go up.
1. Chapter 1

I don't know why I did this. XD It was really spur-of-the-moment, and I'm not even really sure if I like the way it came out. But I heard the song "Lightning Crashes" by Live, and for some reason, when it got to the line "Pale blue colored eyes" I thought of Rufus, so I decided to write this. It's short, and might be a little choppy, but I'm posting it anyway. Please enjoy. ♥

By the way, the title of the story comes from the song "Son of Chaos" from the Voices of the Lifestream album (which is AMAZING). It's their version of the Shinra theme, so I thought it would be appropriate. ;)

* * *

Birth of a God, the Son of Chaos

The sky was in a rage. Thunder crashed overhead, letting the heavens scream out their frustrations with the world. Every few minutes, lightning lit up the sky, striking a path between the raindrops and cutting the air like a sword through flesh. Everything in nature was bleak and dark; animals cowered in their burrows, monsters reveled in the static air, and plants shuddered all the way down to their roots. The Planet was trembling under her sky's anger.

In a small, white hospital room, the sky's temper had leaked through the walls, taking hold of a young woman and choking strangled sounds of pain from her throat. The doctors around her bustled about, preparing for the worst. It happened not infrequently, this strange part of life that had the power to be so beautiful, but so devastating. The whole congregation shared the feeling of standing on a tightrope, and if anyone swayed the wrong way, everything would be ruined. One wrong move, and this premature birth would become a stillborn delivery.

A shot of lightning and a crash of thunder, and the young woman let out a cry that would split the eardrums of anyone standing too close, her last bit of strength zapped by one more push. But it turned out to be all that was needed, as the doctor in charge slowly let free a dripping bundle of human flesh, from which a burst of air and sound came forth, filling the room with a different kind of cry. A nurse worked quickly to cut the umbilical cord and clean up the wound, as well as the remnants of placenta and blood. The crying infant was immediately enshrouded in blankets and towels, that fragile little body wracking with the cries of life's first breaths. The staff went through all the most immediate testing they could, checking on how immanent the effects of premature birth were.

When all was finished, and the baby was determined momentarily healthy, the doctor carried the baby to the weakened woman, who gave him a tired smile behind damp blonde hair.

"Congratulations, Mrs. Shinra" the doctor said gently as he placed the baby in the woman's arms. "You've given birth to a beautiful little boy."

The woman cradled the infant in her arms, looking down at him with a most pure and loving expression. "Rufus. His name will be Rufus."

The baby's cries subdued as he opened his eyes, revealing already-deep spots of pale blue, just like his mother's eyes, though they were completely clouded with confusion before the doctor could even close the door. The tiny breaths moving in and out of those tiny lungs were quick and shallow, something that worried the doctors, but hadn't become so worrisome that it was life-threatening. They just made sure to keep a close eye on the babe, in case he should falter. This child was of the richest blood, and losing him was not an option.

Soon after, another doctor knocked and entered the room, his face grim. He approached the woman, who looked up at him inquiringly.

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Shinra, but… your mother has just passed away in the room down the hall. I'm afraid there was nothing we could do."

Tears welled up in the young woman's eyes. It seemed as though the tightrope had swayed both ways. Life and death, on the same day. The woman nodded minutely, remaining dignified as she looked back to her sleeping son._Perhaps there was one life too many._

"May she return to the Planet safely," the doctor said quietly, and bowed before leaving the room to take care of his duty to the old woman.

Mrs. Shinra, wife of the current President Shinra of ShinRa Electric Company, cradled her heir in her arms as a tear slid down her cheek. "My Rufus… I guess my mother's spirit is yours now."

And outside, the lightning crashed.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Here's chapter two. I'm liking the short chapters thing. It keeps me going more on a regular basis, I think. This story is kind of vague at the moment. I have a general idea of where it's going, but for the most part I'm kind of winging it. XD We'll see where it ends up. Anyhoo, enjoy. And please leave a review, if you like what you read. :)

* * *

Chapter 2

"Good riddance."

"But sir—"

"No. I never liked her. She can rot in all of Ifrit's hells, for all I care." The conversation ended there, as a fancy expensive pen resumed its task, making quick, sharp sounds as it scraped across the paper. President Shinra signed his name at the bottom and looked back up at the timid young man standing before him. "I'm finished with you. Go back to whatever it was you were doing."

A small sigh left the brunet man standing rigid in the middle of the room. "Yes, sir." He turned silently, his sleek leather shoes quieted by the taut carpet under them. He exited the enormous office, descending the curved staircase to the right of the room and pinching the bridge of his nose to dull the oncoming headache forming behind his eyes. When he removed his hand from his vision, he clasped it with the other one behind his back, keeping the look of dignity that had been drilled into him by the demands of his job. When he reached the bottom of the stairs, he nodded in recognition to the secretary before making his way to the elevators. His next task was to deliver the bad news to the one person who did not deserve to hear such a thing.

The elevator dinged, signifying that he had arrived at the hospital ward. He steeled himself, fixing his suit jacket and taking a deep breath as the doors opened and he made his way down the hallways of the clinic. Light from outside streamed in through large windows to his right. The day was just beginning, and the sun shone down on Midgar through the pollution like a light through a magnifying glass, but it affected no one. All it meant now was that the lingering drops from last night's rain would be dry by lunchtime.

He stopped in front of an open door, smiling at the sight inside the room. New mother and child were resting peacefully together, the sunlight illuminating their golden hair like halos. He almost resisted intruding, but knew that the tidings he brought were important, if unwelcome.

His knock seemed to cut through the room, but the grace of the young woman was undisturbed. She opened her eyes and turned her head to see who had knocked, and smiled softly. "Hale. It's nice to see you."

The young man returned the smile, comforted by the calm aura in the room. It was a wonder this woman could possibly be married to the insensitive man on the top floor. "Likewise, Mrs. Shinra."

Mrs. Shinra gestured fluidly with one hand, keeping her other arm securely around the bundle resting on her lap. "Please sit down."

"Thank you." Hale made his way over to a plush chair near the window, sitting down and leaning back, the small smile still on his face. "How's the little prince?"

"They're watching him, but so far he's doing all right." She tipped her elbow up a little. "Would you like to have a look?"

Hale sat forward a little. "Sure." Mrs. Shinra pulled the blanket away from the baby's face so Hale could look at him, and the sight made Hale's smile widen. "He's as beautiful as his mom," he said good-naturedly.

Mrs. Shinra laughed quietly. "Thank you." She righted the blanket again, careful not to obstruct the still-weak breathing of the newborn. She turned back to Hale and smiled. "Did you just come to visit?"

Hale's expression fell slightly. "Actually, no." Mrs. Shinra looked inquiringly at him and he felt his heart squeeze a little at knowing he was about to share something that was not going to make her very happy. "I have news… regarding your mother."

As expected, Mrs. Shinra's eyes turned sad. "What is it?"

Hale took a mental deep breath. "The President… refuses to fund the parting."

Mrs. Shinra sighed heavily. "I thought it would come to that. He never liked my mother." She looked down as Rufus stirred and made a few crying noises. "I'll have to take care of it, myself, then," she said, resigned.

Hale nodded solemnly. "I'm sorry it has to be that way," he said, watching her comfort the baby.

"Don't be. It's not your fault."

Hale watched as she soothed the baby with gentle words and touches. At least the boy would be able to grow up with a loving mother. She would be able to cushion some of the blows his father was bound to deal in the future.

Hale stood, adjusting his suit even though it was perfectly straight. "If you'll excuse me, Mrs. Shinra, I must get back to work."

The woman turned her head to look at him, giving him a warm, gentle smile. "Yes, of course. Thank you, Hale."

"You're welcome, ma'am." He smiled a little at Rufus. "Congratulations on having such a lovely little boy."

Mrs. Shinra rested her head back against her pillow. "Thank you," she said again, her smile still soft. Hale bowed a little in farewell, and turned to leave the room quietly.

The young woman looked at her son, a sad smile on her face. "Your grandmother wanted to see you so badly," she said softly, running gentle fingers through the fine blond tufts of hair on the infant's head. "She gave up many things for both of us. It was very much like her to give her life to you."

Rufus opened his eyes a little bit, his fussing soothed by the lilting silkiness of his mother's voice. She smiled down at him, admiring his crystalline eyes. "You will learn in due time, love. You will learn what she has left for you." Rufus simply closed his eyes once more, falling fast asleep.


End file.
